Double Overtime
by Yaoi-and-Arson
Summary: Never once did anyone believe Hayner would make it into college but full ride soccer scholarship had all those posers and douche bags grounded deep in their place! Unfortunately God's not always kind. Maybe that's why no one knew Seifer went there too...
1. Day One of HELL!

**Here's a brand new story for your beautiful little eyeballs to drink in! I have to warn you, this is an INCREDIBLY sports heavy fic! It's an incredibly yaoi heavy fic too(there WILL be lemons), but I know there's plenty of people out there who're yaoi savvy though so I'm not too worried about that. I'm in the middle of soccer season right now so excuse me if I'm a little passionate about the subject….. I'll make it up to you with lots of crazy wild boy on boy content so please enjoy my newest piece of work! And if you have trouble understanding any of my soccer jargon, please ask me! I'll try to explain at the end of each chapter but I don't want anyone left in the dark! Anyway, moving on!**

**Rated M for language, lemons and probably something else. It's just rated M, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any other games/characters mentioned in this story. I may own the field but I certainly don't own the game of soccer either.**

**Oh yeah! And for those waiting on the next chapter of Scarred… I'm going to try to get on that before anyone actually realizes I'm back.**

**Double Overtime**

His eyes followed the trail of dirty sports gear straight to the source.

_What a fucken DISASTER! _He thought (Insert eye twitch here for emphasis).

He hadn't even taken one step in the door and already this new semester was turning out to be a massive head ache.

**~*~*~(Page Break! Insert theme music here! DadadadaDA!)~*~*~**

"My names Squall Leonhart. You'll just call me Leon though. Or coach. I'm saying this for the benefit of our freshmen this year. TWO were kind enough to show up today….."

"Yeah! Claps for freshmen!" a loud, medium-built blond shouted.

"Shut up Tidus. Now these technically ARE try outs so as far as I'm concerned this IS the soccer team. Skill is important and every one of you are here because you posses it in one way or another. That doesn't mean shit if you don't show up for practices, though. If you guys want captain's bands or *starting positions this year you're on the fast track to getting it. If I were you I'd talk to your team mates that aren't here."

"Question!" a boy with wild brown hair and deep blue eyes said throwing a hand into the air.

"What?"

"I thought this was a major soccer school. Shouldn't there be more people here for try outs?"

"You'd think but unfortunately the head coach before me ruined the program for a lot of students. He was a last minute hire but he lasted a good five or so years before they found a coach who knew what he was doing. By that time our record had sunk to around two wins a season and our player count had diminished."

"So now we're kinda rebuilding but the teams become much betta since this stud took over," a tall stalky guy with dark skin said motioning to the very threatening looking man carrying the title coach.

"Oh, okay. Still, it seems a little weird that you'd be willing to send scouts and only this many people make up the base of a team," the brunette continued.

The coach smiled, "So you're one of the ones who was scouted. Well, we pride ourselves on our overall skill and ability to work together at this school. The fact that we sought you out is proof that you're something special so don't let us down."

The boy attempted to hide his absolute look of joy behind a cough and a nervous head scratch.

"By the way, where's the other freshmen we were expecting?" Leon said scanning the boys spread out across the stretch of turf throwing on shin guards and cleats.

"Oh he's right here," the tan boy said scooting over slightly to reveal Hayner with a single sock a shin guard on, fast asleep.

Leon sighed, a look of disappointment creeping across his face, "Someone wake that idiot up."

"WAKE UP FOOL!" Tidus shouted unlacing his cleat. He took it off and chucked it at the snoozing blond hitting him square in between his eyes.

"WHO THE FUCK WANTS TO DIE?" Hayner shouted bolting up and holding his poor head.

"The only people with a death wish are the ones who sleep on my time," Coach Leon said emanating pure rage and evil from every pore in his body. It came down black and heavy on both the boy at fault and the team around him.

A chill ran down Hayner's spine. It wasn't his fault he was so tired! Okay, I guess it was. Yesterday was Hayner's last day in Twilight town before the start of the new semester so he'd stayed up all night celebrating with his friends. Then this morning he wanted to get a head start on moving into the dorms so he drove in early. There was no time to rest! And who makes the first practice of the season or "try outs" as they're formally called at 8:00 in the morning anyway?

"S-sorry coach. Won't happen again," Hayner mumbled under his breath.

"Good. Now circle up and stretch. While you do that we'll get to know each other a little better so just go around and say your name, year and position. Go!" he said clapping his hands together.

Each boy sluggishly spread out shaking out their legs and stretching their backs as they went. Hayner sloppily threw on the remainder of his gear and dashed into a nearby spot. So far the coach was a tight ass and the team seemed cocky. Hayner could usually tell right away weather he'd have a good season and enjoy his team mates. As for today's first impression, suckish. This season wasn't looking bright. Maybe it just seemed bad because Hayner was tired…

"Let's start with you," Leon said pointing at the small brunette.

"Okay! Um, I'm Sora, I'm a freshmen and I like to play *outside D! Last year though coach had me at center mid for most of the season but I HATE that position so please put me on defense whenever possible! Yay! Thanks! Next?"

"Pff right. So I'm Riku, junior-" the silverette said stretching on the warm rubbery field and touching his right foot with his left hand.

"Hi Riku! All of the upper classmen plus Sora chimed in unison.

"Hi. And I play *center fullback. If I scream at you to do something on the field just trust me, alright?"

"Yes, please do. Riku's been a starter since he was a freshmen. It's very rare but he earned every second of his incredible amount of playing time. You'd be wise to listen to him," Leon added. A small flame of admiration flickered in the youngest and smallest of the teams eyes.

"Guess I'm next then! My names Tidus! I'm a sophomore and I'm a *striker! Not just a striker! THE BEST striker! I'm like an assassin and the goal is my victim! No keeper can keep me from blowing up the score board!"

"Yah you're so full of it. Waka, I'm a sophomore and I'll be ya main *goal keepah," The tall tan guy said pointing a thumb at himself. Wow. With his body type he was more than just a power house. This guy had the potential to be an unstoppable wall! Hayner could already see it wasn't a mistake to put him in goal and they hadn't even done anything yet!

"Damn coach what happened? There's all of negative four people here! Where's the team?" came a new voice. Hayner turned to the front of the stadium to see two of the brightest new comers he'd ever witnessed. It wasn't their confidence or over all presence that seemed to amplify the morning sun. It was that freaken hair! Holy god! When you're that flamboyant every entrance you make is a big one!

"Yeah, late as usu- Ah! Axel what the hell are you wearing? I told you to treat this like practice!"

"I told him coach! I did! He just said, 'Na! The first practice is always a kick around! I'll be fine!' kick his ass coach!"

"Is that so?"

"No way coach! Reno, shut your fucking face before I set it on fire!"

"Axel, ONLY YOU would wake up in the morning knowing you had practice and put on….. Girly white skinny jeans."

"Hey, I'm not gonna have my wardrobe called girly by the lord of all things tight and leather. Are you coach or a dominatrix?"

"I'm the master of your fate here on the team! Six laps! Get going!" he commanded unamused.

"Damn and it's only the first practice too….." the red head mumbled dropping his bag and taking off. He could argue but Axel's dealt with this particular coach for too long to even try. Guys like Axel who like to hear themselves talk tend to be most fit for obvious reasons: you piss off the coach, you get six laps. Why six laps? Because he's freaken evil.

"Alright Reno, why don't you introduce yourself and your brother while you're brother. I think he'll be busy for a while."

"Cool. Yo, I'm Reno and that's Axel. We're twins so we're both seniors and *wings. I like cuddling on cold snowy nights while listening to soft jazz. Axel likes blowing shit up. Thank you very much for your time."

"Okay, moving on. Next!"

"Oh, he's asleep again," Sora said pointing at the heaping lump on the ground that was Hayner; sucking his thumb, completely out cold.

"I got it!" Tidus said hopping on one foot, trying to force his cleat off once more.

Needless to say it was a LONG ass practice. Hayner was upset to receive six laps for his "lazy disposition". In fact, he felt victimized until Axel earned twelve more laps while STILL prancing around in those jeans. Hayner couldn't help but feel like Axel was the coach's favorite. Fair enough. If that's how Coach Leon shows his love than Hayner wanted no part of it.

As everyone gathered in the spot where they had started, downing the last of their water and peeling their socks and shin guards off their legs, exhausted, dear coach called for their attention.

"So, most of you know one of my biggest pet peeves for the beginning of the season."

"Yuffie taking your keys and wallet while you're busy and driving to McDonalds!" *center midfielder, Zack Fair, guessed rolling icy hot onto his exposed thigh.

"Ugh," Leon groaned remembering the hyper active twelve year old stuck in a twenty year old body, "No that's my pet peeve in life. That will never go away but I'm talking about *captains.

He pulled out a piece of paper and started shredding it into crooked little squares, "I know two of you are new but most of you have been playing together for long enough to know who deserves the title captain. I expect you to use your good judgment. This isn't high school so you better not treat this like a popularity contest. Remember, this is who you want to lead you. Oh, and you'll have to share pens. Pick one name each."

"So who are you voting for?" Hayner asked waiting for a pen.

"I'm not telling!" Sora said hiding his sheet and looking outraged.

"I'll tell you mine. I'm voting for Reno. He has better ball control than anybody here."

"No, Riku has the best ball control, no contest!"

"Aw so you're voting for Riku! I knew you would!"

"Well I-"

"Alright I'm sure everyone wants to go back and relax so turn in your papers now or your vote doesn't count," Coach Leon announced holding out a hand. Each member of the team uttered some complaint about having to move before reluctantly turning in their slips to the man.

"So who're we looking at here?" Leon asked shuffling the small pile and holding the notes up to his face, "Reno, Riku, Reno, Axel….. R-riku?"

"What?" the boy asked ears perked like a curious white fox.

"It's nothing," Leon said putting the slip of paper in the back of the pile.

"Yoink!" Axel belted snatching the paper from his hand and almost causing Leon to drop the rest.

"Aw look! Someone loves Riku!" Axel said holding the paper for the team to see. There was a big heart around the name, perfectly written in cursive.

"What? That can't be right! It must be one of the freshmen," Reno said grabbing the slip. Hayner glanced over at Sora who suddenly became very interested with the bottom of his bag.

"That's rude! Why can't I be the one who's in love with Riku?" Tidus said huffing and folding his arms.

"Because anyone who's played with Riku for even a season knows dating him would be like dating a robot. Objective: protect the goal. Love: not an option," Axel said teasing the boy. Still, he didn't deny it. He didn't even twitch at the statement. To Sora or whomever wrote that note: good luck and I'm sorry.

"Okay that's enough. Let's just get this done, alright? Axel, Riku, Waka and Steve Irwin," Leon finished crumpling the pile of papers and shoving it into his pocket.

"The Crocodile Hunter?" Zack asked in mid-stretch.

"He'll always be alive in my heart," Axel said lowering his head and placing a hand on his chest.

"So three Reno, three Riku, two Axel, two Waka and one proclamation of Axel's idiocy," Leon said counting in his head.

"Who would you vote for?" Axel asked shifting onto his stomach and holding his head up in the palm of his hands.

"I'd vote for all of you if I could," he said brushing the boy off.

"Bull shit Squally boy! There's always three captains. Two are player's choice and one is coach's. Reno and Riku are the first two so who's the last going to be?" Axel demanded punching the AstroTurf. If he hadn't been fucking around and just voted for himself it'd be him. Oh well.

"Oh you'll have a third captain by the first game but I'll be trying something new this year. Things are going to be a little different until we find a new assistant coach anyway so we'll just make due with two captains for now."

"Wait, what happened to Tifa?" Riku asked.

"Some family issues came up and she had to go back to her home town for some undetermined amount of time, unfortunately."

"Oh dear god! Not Tifa!" someone mumbled feigning disappointment.

"How do we make it through the season?"

"Bitch had it coming," Reno said just loud enough for everyone to hear. He was drawing circles innocently in turf with his finger.

"Yeah yeah everyone hated her but we still need a new coach so it's going to be a struggle until I find one. Anyway that's all for today. Children, leave my presence. And Axel, make wiser choices."

"Oh come on coach you know my ass looks good running around in these jeans! I caught you looking!"

"Go home before I hit you with my car!"

"Thank GOD!" Hayner thought out loud shoving all of his shit into his bag. All he wanted at this point was to pass out flat until the school year started next week. Throwing his bag over his shoulder and getting ready to book it to his car, Hayner couldn't help but notice Sora bounding over to Leon before he was gone.

"Hey coach! If you REALLY need an assistant, my cousin just moved back in town and he's looking for a job."

**~*~*~(Take it back to the beginning!)~*~*~**

His eyes followed the trail of dirty sports gear straight to the source.

_What a fucken DISASTER! _He thought (Insert eye twitch here for emphasis).

He hadn't even taken one step in the door and already this new semester was turning out to be a massive head ache.

If he didn't know any better he'd think the blond was dead. Lying on his back, not a sound, not a single breath could be heard coming from the boy whose eyes were glued shut. Seifer fought the urge to snatch the water bottle still in the hand of its owner and pour what was left of it onto his head.

"Hey dumb fuck wake up! What could you possibly be doing in my dorm room?"

No answer.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Seifer shouted picking up a cleat and chucking it at the sleeping blond.

Hayner, who'd been woken via shoe for THE LAST TIME shot up, blind furry in his eyes, "Practice is OVER! I CAN SLEEP AS MUCH AS I WANT!" He screamed before his eyes narrowed on his most recent attacker.

Oh no. Oh no no no no no. YOU THINK YOU'RE FUNNY GOD?

"There's no fucking way you go here too!" Hayner wined pointing at his taller, tougher rival as he stood to even out their levels a bit.

"That's my line twerp. I don't buy that you're smart enough to get into this college. I don't buy that you're smart enough to get into any college!"

"I'm not! I mean- uh, I got accepted off of a soccer scholarship….." Hayner said a little embarrassed by his slip. He hadn't realized it before but he really wouldn't have gotten into college with his grades if it weren't for soccer. How sad…..

Hayner expected the bully to go on about how stupid he was but to his surprise the boy's look softened a touch.

"Thank god. For a second there I really thought you were going to say that your grandparents bought you into this school. I was about to punch you," Seifer said folding his arms, dropping his defense a little.

"I'm the one who should punch you for thinking that to begin with," Hayner said eyes narrowing. It was true that his grandparents were rich but he had way too much pride to accept any help from them. That was something he inherited from his mother. For the longest time the two of them lived under the weight of her parent's money. It could be theirs at any time that they needed it and yet they lived their life in debt because in Hayner's mother's opinion, that's what her life time of struggles had earned them. Only once was she able to overcome her pride and accept her parent's kindness. Now WAS NOT that time.

"Oh, all that noise was coming from this dorm," a new boy said holding a frothy tooth brush in one hand and wiping his mouth with a hand towel with the other.

"Yeah sorry," Hayner said clearly unaware that he wasn't alone before Seifer entered the picture, "I didn't even realize you were here! When'd you show up?"

"Two days ago," the boy said walking back to the bathroom from which he came and reemerging this time towel and toothbrushless.

"Really, I haven't seen you all day."

"Yeah I figured you didn't notice when you barged into our room at six in the morning and left all your stuff in a pile on the floor. It took me an hour to get back to sleep."

"You're so fucking rude," Seifer snorted.

"Shut up you gorilla. I'm so sorry! That won't happen again! You didn't try to move it or anything did you?"

"No I try not to mess with other peoples belongings. It's still all there. That clearly makes you Hayner. I'm Zexion. So, who's our other guest?"

"Name's Seifer. I'm in the dorm across the living room."

Hayner groaned.

"I'm sorry I don't control who sleeps where! If I even knew we'd be in the same dorm, no, the same school I'd have picked up another job and got an apartment instead!"

"How'd that even happen anyway? What sadistic fuck put US in the same living space?"

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Since preschool. We went to the same middle school, high school and everything," Hayner said glaring at his obnoxious shadow.

"Then that probably explains it. I'm guessing Seifer's older so since it's a smaller college anyway they probably wanted to put you near someone older who knows how the school works and one dorm away with a living room, bathroom and kitchen to share is perfect quarters. I bet your names are close to each other in the alphabet too."

"Almasy and Brookhaven….. Shit," Hayner said, Seifer's name dripping off his tongue like poison.

"You could be in the same room. Be thankful that you at least have me for a roommate. I'm pretty quiet, I don't eat much and I spend most of my time reading so you know I'll respect your space. I just hope that you'll do the same."

"It's a deal. Seifer, you stay the hell AWAY from our dorm!" Hayner commanded pointing rudely at the older boy.

"I wouldn't dream of infiltrating your smelly soccer nest! Try to stay out of my way! Just because I have to live near you doesn't mean I want to associate with you," Seifer shouted a vain popping out of his head. The nerve of that guy! Barking orders at him like a puppy bearing his teeth! He picked up his massive bag full of everything he'd need this semester and trudged over to his door, unlocking it and disappearing.

"Great. As long as I'm awake again I'll take a shower," Hayner said forcing his aching body towards his own room, "My fucking luck!"

"Just PLEASE remember to put your things away as soon as possible!" Zexion called watching the blond limp away.

"Yeah yeah," Hayner said waving a hand in the air.

**Hi! So that's my first chapter! Oh! And I forgot to mention earlier that this fic has a sister fic! It's a lot less about Hayner, Seifer and soccer and a lot more about Zexion, Demyx and mental issues! It takes place at the exact same time, of course. SO! If you like what you see so far try following the story within the story and read Unacceptable! Coming soon to a web page near you! I'll have the first chapter of that up as soon as I get over my "new story syndrome" and write a little more for this one!**

**Sarah's Soccer Encyclopedia:  
>(I'm not undermining anyone here, I've just been playing the game for so long that I don't know what about soccer is common knowledge! For the love of god if nothing above confused you then don't read this!)<strong>

*starter or starting positions- It's a big deal in soccer to be one of the eleven people lucky enough to start out each game on the field.

*outside D- the outside defense. Generally there are three defenders, left, right and center. This term, of course refers to the left or right.

*center fullback- center defense. They have to command the entirety of the defense in order to have a healthy functioning team. This position is generally saved for the more skilled players on the team because it's the last line of defense before the goal keeper.

*striker- the furthest most forward attacking position. Most teams have two of these. This position is where the majority of a team's goals are expected to come from.

*goal keeper- y-you shouldn't actually need me to explain this one but here I go. It's the only player permitted to use hands in the game but on within a box eighteen yards wide. This is my position! Yay! Their job as the last line of defense is to do whatever possible to stop the ball from making it into the goal.

*wing- the wings, or outside midfielders control the entirety of the side lines and space near it. Depending on the opposing team this position could quite possibly involve the most running of any position. Usually they'll have a lot more kicking power too, that way they can switch it between each side of the field.

*center midfielder- technically this role is used to one of two players that control the direct middle (no emphasis on either offense or defense). I'm considering making Zack the halfback, however, which is still a midfield position just in front of Riku that emphasizes defense over offense.

*captain- that thing I should have been. CURSE YOU SMOKER LUNGS!


	2. Bonus: Searching for a New Coach

**Soccer season is over! I'm sorry I pretty much didn't write the entire time! I was busy! I got to be a captain, I got a full ride scholarship and I made all-state team two though so please don't think I just got bored and stopped! I love writing for these stories, believe me! And it's going to be amazing with a whole season of inspiration plus a high ranked tournament for inspiration! This is just a bonus chapter though. In fact, how accurate to the story line it is 100% up to you! So enjoy!**

**Double Overtime: Bonus**

Leon sat alone. Ready. Prepared. It was that time. Oh how he hated that time. Tucked away but not out of sight, he sat against a wall toward the left of the café. With that familiar scowl strewn across his face he sipped back coffee and held the short yet vital list of the most qualified applicants inches from his face. Oh yes, it was interview time.

Let the games begin.

It was 10:55 and the first applicant was due to arrive any minute. Everything was perfect. It wasn't too early. Every person agreed to their proper time slot. He was organized, clean and absolutely ready. It was just flawless. Perfect.

Noticing what he assumed to be his first appointment scan the café for him he downed the last of his liquid motivation.

'_Here's to hoping this batch is sane.'_

**11:00 am:**

"Hello. You're Squall Leonhart, correct?" the man asked greeting him with a warm smile.

"Aw! Yes, call me Leon," he said standing to greet him properly, "You must be Seymour."

"That's me," he said offering a hand to shake. Leon took it looking him in the eye like any good business man would.

'_This guy's lying,' _Leon thought, _'He hasn't even said anything yet but this guy is a lying filthy bastard.'_

"Alright, let's get started, shall we? I've read your application already and I just have a few questions so I can get a good feel for you and your coaching technique. Alright?"

"Sounds appropriate. Ask away."

"Okay. First off when did you begin playing soccer?"

"Oh, I've been playing since I was about five. Soccer has always been a big part of my life._"_

Leon blinked. If you asked he could repeat word for word the man's two sentence answer. In his head, however, it processed as, _"Bitch, I've never even touched a soccer ball."_

"Mmhm. And what would you propose to cut down on slacking?"

"Aw! That's never been much of a problem for me. No kid wants to run so laps always keep them under control. I also like to use a reward system for after particularly hard practices or games. _(I like to get them all sweaty and tired then thank them for their efforts. With my cock.)"_

"Um, and what is your pre-game favorite drill?"

"I like *the braid personally _(I like the one where you sneak up on the littlest one while he's alone in the shower and fuck him until his tears run out.)_"

"SORA NO!" Leon screamed focused souly on the subtext.

"What?"

"I don't believe a word you say," Leon said honestly. He might as well! This fucker sure ain't getting the job.

"Then you won't be offended if I say those pants make you look gay?"

"Please leave."

**11:21 am: **

This time a girl walks in and takes a seat. At the time Leon was still writing notes on the last applicant. He might have called the police on that smooth talking potential rapist if she hadn't arrived early. Putting the past to rest he looked up in order to greet his newest sign of opportunity. Big mistake.

She had a beautiful body with short, silky blond hair but DEAR MERCIFUL GOD SHE HAD A STRAIGHT UP RAT FACE!

"AH! You must be Freya!" He said feeling a little awkward. Its okay, its fine. Just breathe. She can't help how her face looks and she ACTUALLY has a pretty good resume.

"That is I. Squall Leonhart I presume?"

"Yeah. Just call me Leon. So! You're interested in coaching at HBU?"

"Very. I find coaching at a college level more rewarding than with younger levels due to the issue of maturity."

"That actually seems to be an issue with my team sometimes. They're all great kids though. Trust me."

Rat face, rat face, rat face, rat face.

"How would you set up a capable defense?"

"I like to see speed up the middle but I don't like it to be over crowded so if at all possible I like your basic three back with one *stopper and a quick *sweeper who can dominate the full width of the field if need be."

RAT FACE!

"You have a rat face," Leon blurted unable to control himself.

"What?"

For a good long time they sat there just staring at each other.

**12:14 pm: **A very large and threatening man with muscles larger than his head walks in (late) and slams a hand down on the table where an already irritated Leon sits awaiting him.

"You Leon?"

"That's me. Barrett?" he asked a little surprised.

"You bet your ass!"

"G-good. Have a seat please. I just have a few questions. A quick and easy process."

"RIGHT ON!" Barrett screamed plopping down in the available seat.

"So what has you interested in our soccer program?" Leon asked genuinely interested in what attracts a man like this to the sport of soccer.

"Children's our future! Let's keep the bitch ass questions to a minimum!"

"I- I'll try to do that. So, the other team has a *midfielder who blows through our defense while still managing to cover back. Every time he has even the slightest opening the team passes to him. How would you shut this person down without compromising your defensive OR offensive power?"

"Cap in the spine will stop any fool from kicking!"

"What…?"

"YA DERRR WHACHA HAVETA TA WIN BITCHES! I FOLLOW NOBODIES RULES! IT'S ANARCHY FER YA FACE HOLES FO REAL! YAAAAAAHHH!"

"Alright, so I'll keep in contact! It was nice getting to know you!" Leon said standing and holding out a hand to shake his interviewee's. Both of his arms shot up in fear as he came face to face with a machine gun which somehow he'd managed to NOT see attached to the man's right arm.

"Be aware Coco Puff! Jerst keep bein' aware! Demons a comin'! FUCK! They ain't never been gone!"

**1:00 am:** A failure face bounds happily towards Leon waving and smiling.

"Wha- Yuffie? You're Jefferson Steal flex?" Leon asked as the girl took a seat across from him. Yeah, that name seemed false anyway. What could Leon say? He REALLY needed an assistant coach.

"Sure am!"

"WHY?"

"Well you wouldn't have given me the interview if I used my real name…."

"Yuffie, we went over this. You can't be the assistant coach because you're only available three days a week. That's why I made you the GOALIE coach."

"I could be a way better coach three times a week than any of the people you're interviewing could EVA hope to be for seven!"

"It pays the same."

"What?" Yuffie asked blinking.

"Yeah. Three days of coaching pays the same whether you're a goalie or assistant coach."

"Well then why am I here?"

"That's what I asked!" Leon yelled fighting the urge to face palm like no one has ever face palmed before.

"Well I came all this way didn't I? Hows about buying me a coffee?"

**2:00 pm**

Looks like the 1:30 appointments out. You have to show up to get a job after all.

Leon was so busy rubbing his temples in frustration it came as a shock when his next client suddenly filled the empty seat across from him.

He raised his eyes then instantly fell backwards out of fear.

"Uh, Pyramid Head?" Leon asked sitting frozen in fear on the ground. What a dumb question. If anyone in the world were to be named Pyramid Head….

The man nodded. His enormous, metal, triangular helmet seemed to threaten to fall forward for a second until Leon realized it was fused to his equally enormous body. Leon questioned whether he should sit down at the table again or just run for his life. Remembering that harsh judgment had cost him the best client he'd had all day he reluctantly sat back down. He wouldn't be walking free with looks like that if he wasn't safe, right?

"So, you-ah. You're good with people?"

A sickly metallic noise emitted from the strange man but no words could be made out from it.

"What?"

The noise commenced once more causing the entire shop to rumble. It would have caused a panic if there were any other servers or customers in the place. Man, they all must have BOOKED when this guy showed up!

"Okay, stop! Are you even human?" Leon asked covering his ears.

Waving his triangular hands the man thing pointed at Leon menacingly.

"I…. I don't understand."

A snake like tongue poked out from under his triangular helmet twisting and twirling creepily.

"I believe we are done here."

**2:30 pm: **Just as the people began returning to the shop Tifa walks through the door spotting Leon instantly and making a bee line for the man.

"Tifa! You're back!" Leon said hiding his dread.

"Yeah! Grandma's going to make a full recovery so I came to get my job back!"

"Oh! About that! I actually filled the position already! Heh, sorry," Leon lied. No way in hell was he inviting this skank back into his life! He'd sooner hire the guy with a gun for an arm.

"But I thought you were here interviewing people."

"Yes! Well, that was earlier."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Um, uh, ah, I- I haaaaave A DATE!" Leon said snatching a girl who was walking close by and crushing her between his rib cage and forearm, "Yeah, I was just meeting Alice here!"

"But my names Haley!" the girl protested not making any attempt to push the strange man away. Would you? Its Leon.

"BEVERLY AND I ARE VERY MUCH IN LOVE AND WOULD LIKE YOU TO LEAVE!"

"Okay! Jeez! I get it!" Tifa said turning to leave, a massive look of disappointment painted across her face.

Leon sighed in relief. That takes care of that! But just as he was starting to feel safe again a pale human like creature that crawled on all fours and made disturbing clicking sounds burst from under a table tackling the girl out of Leon's arms. It tore out her jugular vein and began feasting on her soft flesh. The coffee shop was filled with a series of frantic screams as the monster began a vicious murder spree. Barrett fell through the ceiling screaming, "WHAT DID I SAY?" and shooting randomly into the crowd.

"This is exactly why I refuse to do interviews at the college," Leon murmured to himself as he sifted his way through the chaos and back to his respective table. He sat down grabbing his clip board and flipped to the very back where he'd safely stored a number scribbled on a piece of paper. Looks like there are honestly no better candidates out there.

"Sora, after the day I've had your cousin better be *Wayne Rooney, *David Beckham and *Hope Solo all wrapped together with a ribbon of coaching skills."

**That's right; there will be no more Tifa! PRAISE THE LORD ON HIGHA! Also, I had a lot of fun with this! BUT- its back to the plot next chapter. Let's see, Freya is from FF9, Pyramid Head is from Silent Hill, You know where Barrett is from and the monster that clicks and crawls is from the Descent(Horror movie). Well, that's it for me. See you next chapter and please! Review for me so I'm inspired enough to post another chapter! It may even be out tomorrow! You never know!**

**Sarah's Soccer Encyclopedia:**

*the braid- a fast paced running and passing drill where three people ascend up the field equal with each other. The person in the middle starts with the ball passing it to an outside player and then running behind them so that whoever they pass to is now in the middle. The new center player then passes it to the remaining player and the pattern continues.

*stopper- a defensive/midfield position placed just in front of the sweeper.

*sweeper- also called center fullback or center defense.

*midfielder- Any position that requires you to play both offense and defense.


	3. Lessons Better Left Unlearned

**Hi guys! It's raining ash here like its Silent Hill! Only instead of an underground fuel fire it's a forest fire busy destroying homes…. Awkward. Prayers to everyone who's lost their house! That's my news! Here's my next chapter! Sorry it took a while!**

**Double Overtime  
><strong>

Here are a couple lessons that are better not learned in person. When left unsupervised two little boys can learn them easily. The internet is a tool of joy, of knowledge, of progression. It can also be a malicious tool. If two little boys wandering the internet click on the wrong page then two little boys can learn the deep dark secrets of the adult world. When left unsupervised they can return to that web page again and again for weeks or even months. After witnessing those deep dark secretes they might get a little handsy and if adults see two little boys getting handsy all hell breaks loose. One little boy may be forced to move to another apartment building. The other may get the sense beat into him. There are a couple lessons to take from this observation. The first is to always use the internet properly. The second is how to lose a friend for good.

**~Shall we see what Hayner is up to?~**

"Okay guys, nice practice. Remember to fill your water bottles and drink throughout the day. And no soda! If I catch you with a soda can in your hand I'm gonna knock it out. Fair warning," Leon announced watching his team pull their gear off and take their leave.

"Bet you can't wait for classes to start up," Sora said grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, "Then we'll be college students for real!"

"Oh yeah. When does that happen again?" Hayner asked exiting the stadium with him.

"Do you have a Monday class?"

"Yeah"

"Then most likely tomorrow."

"WHAT? Already? You're kidding me."

"No. You don't even know when the semester starts?" Sora asked ascending the large hill the field sat at the bottom of. Neither he nor Hayner had a car but most of the team opted to walk to and from practice anyway because it was only a ten minute commute from the guy's dorm. It was a nice warm up.

"I figured someone would tell me eventually…. Thanks."

"Yeeeaah. I want a Gatorade. Come with me to the student store?"

"We have a student store?" Hayner asked blinking. All he'd done for the past three days was eat, sleep and practice. He knew virtually nothing about the campus. He didn't even take a tour before accepting his scholarship. He just thanked god that any school wanted him, let alone a four year college.

"Let's just go."

Past the boys dorms and the science wing, a short cut across an empty field and into a discrete building on the edge of campus. Apparently this was where the student store was. As Sora opened the door a wave of hot, moist air enveloped them. It smelled like chlorine.

"Sweet! We have a pool?"

"You didn't even read your packet, Did you?"

"You're supposed to read that? I thought it was a welcome gift-type thing."

"A welcome gift-type thing that explains your home for the majority of the next four years to you!"

"Eh, I'll figure this place out as I go."

"Well if you say so. Ask for help if you need it though. We can't have you getting hurt or in trouble," Sora said leading the two of them into a door midway into the entrance hall.

"Loser…"

Ugh, THAT voice.

"Seifer, you work in the student store?" Hayner asked turning toward the man behind the counter.

"What makes you say that?"

"…."

"I've worked almost all the student jobs here before I got a real one. Now I just cover for other people when they need it since the school already knows and trusts me. I'm what you call a special case."

"Oh, you two already know each other!" Sora exclaimed reaching inside the glass refrigerator door.

"Yeah sadly. We went to the same middle and high schools and now were semi roommates," Hayner said opting to stick close to his new friend.

"Well I bet it's a relief to at least be with someone you know."

"You'd be surprised," Hayner said glaring at the man. Seifer just flipped him off in response.

"I think you two are just being stubborn," Sora said watching the two and all their rivalesque antics.

"Stubborn how? This guy made school a living hell for me and now he's-"

"Do you want a Gatorade?" Sora asked cutting him off.

"W-what?"

"Gatorade. Do you want one? I'll pay for you."

"Uh, that's alright, I'm fine," Hayner said, never one to accept handouts freely.

"No, you want Gatorade. I saw you run out of water halfway through practice! Stay hydrated!" Sora said reaching for a second bottle, "Red or blue?"

"No really, I'm okay! I'll just drink some tap water when I g-"

"Red it is!" Sora said plucking the bottle from the shelf and carrying it over to the counter.

"I didn't think you'd work so fast," Seifer directed toward Hayner as he wrung up the two items.

"The fuck you talking about man?" Hayner asked self-conscious about other people buying him things.

"Already dating someone? Classes haven't even started yet."

It took a minute for this statement to process. Why did he think Hayner was dating someone. The only people here were Seifer, Sora and himself…. Wait….

"OH SO I'M GAY NOW? You stupid critical prick! How can I not make friends with other soccer players? HUH? Just because he's new? Is that why you think we've got something going on? Fuck you!"

"You don't know the reputation of this school, do you?" Seifer said unphased by Hayner's rabid reaction.

"He doesn't know anything about this school!" Sora said unaffected himself.

"I know it's a top school for boys sports," Hayner said feeling a little lost.

"It WAS a top school for boys sports. The 3:1 boy/girl ratio gave it the reputation for being a massive homosexual school a few years back though and now the number of talented athletes have gone down and the number of gay attendees is through the roof," Seifer said smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt then leaning forward onto his elbows.

"We're the gay school?" Hayner asked thinking back on all the people he's met. To be honest it wasn't hard for him to imagine any of them being gay, "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD BE ASSUMING SHIT ABOUT ME! You've known me longer than pretty much everyone!"

"That I have. Have a nice day," he said shooing the two with a halfhearted smile.

Hayner lead the pair out of the store with a "Tch!"

"Can you believe that guy? I have half a mind to shave off his eyebrows while he's sleeping," Hayner said walking out of the building and towards his dorms.

"Is HE gay?"

"Seifer?" Hayner thought hard. They weren't friends so how would he know? He didn't act gay. Well there was that one thing…, "I don't think so."

"Well is he in sports?"

"He makes a sport out of douchebaggery. Can you get a scholarship for that?"

"No. Well if he's here and he's not in sports than he's probably gay," Sora said with unquestionable certainty.

"I really can't see that," Hayner said picturing Seifer straddling another guy. He blushed, "What about you? Are you gay?"

"You bet! Surprised?" Sora asked without shame.

"Not in the least," Hayner said taking a sip of his Gatorade.

"Uh! So I'm obvious?" Sora asked a little crest fallen.

"It's not that," Hayner assured, "You just remind me a lot of a good friend of mine. He came out of the closet last year."

"Oh! Is he hot?" Sora asked a little relieved.

"How should I know? I don't like guys."

"I don't buy that," Sora said tauntingly, "I think you just haven't dated any yet."

"Can't argue there. I can't see myself seriously dating another guy though," Hayner said with a laugh.

"No guy?" Sora asked.

Hayner imagined himself straddling another guy this time. He blushed even harder, "No, not one."

"Okay but can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

"Shouldn't you be more disappointed by the fact that there's a 3:1 guy/girl ratio here? I mean, aren't most normal guys pumped for all the hot college ass they'll be getting?"

"Uh, I'm pretty thrilled any college will take me. I LITERALLY passed only the classes I would need in high school and just barely at that. If I really feel the urge to date someone I could just walk into town and ask for a girl or two's number."

"Has that really worked in the past?" Sora asked draining his Gatorade like a champ.

Hayner thought back. To be honest he'd never really tried it. He'd only ever dated two girls. The first was Olette (they never even made it past the kissing stage. Too awkward!) and another girl who asked him out his junior year. He'd never really given any effort to the dating game. He could try harder but what's the point? Girls are just fishing for complements and at his age guys were less of 'lovers' and more like accessories.

"Dating is stupid. I'll think about it later," Hayner said.

"If you say so!"

The boys parted at the dorms.

'_I must be weird.' _Hayner thought pulling his key from his pocket, _'I know for a fact guys my age should care more about sex. Pence and Roxas sure were. Oh God! Don't tell me….'_

Hayner twisted the key in the lock and slowly opened the door throwing his soccer bag into the empty space. To his surprise when he stepped in the door Zexion who was usually sitting alone on the couch with a book was amongst company. One blond and two familiar red heads.

"Hey! It's freshmen A! What's up buddy? You live here too?" Axel asked throwing his hands in the air while sitting on the couch.

"It's Hayner," he said snippily, "Wait, one of you guys is staying here?"

"That'd be me!" the blond one said launching from his seat towards the smaller boy, "I'm Demyx," he said offing a hand at full arm's length.

"Awesome to meet you," he said accepting the hand, "Have you met Seifer?"

"Na, not yet. Is he cool?"

"He's the mutated spawn of Satan and Andy Dick."

"Don't listen to him," Zexion said glancing beyond his book, "Seifer's pretty well put together. They just have a bit of a history."

"History? What kind of history?" Demyx asked turning first to Zexion then back to Hayner. Hayner walked past him and plopped into a cozy little chair Seifer himself had brought for the dorms.

"He used to beat the shit out of me. We've been suspended together at least a dozen times."

"Knowing you you probably provoked him," Zexion commented turning back to his book.

"Not 100% of the time! Anyway, don't get on his bad side. He's mean."

"Aw we can't have one of our rising stars getting beat up!" Reno said nudging the boy in his chair.

"Damn straight! If he gives you trouble just beat on the roof. I'm in the dorm above you," Axel said.

"Yeah, and I'm at the very end of the hall on the right. We'll take care of you," Reno added giving thumbs up Might Guy style.

"Thanks!" Hayner said feeling reassured. It was comforting knowing he had the twins on his side. They may be lanky but they were powerful, he knew that much.

"No problem," Axel said pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up.

Cigarettes?

"No way! You smoke? That is so bad! How can you make it through the season?" Hayner asked utterly stunned.

"I'm a natural born athlete," Axel shrugged taking a long drag.

"Won't Leon kill you?" Hayner asked, eyes narrowing.

"Leon doesn't know. And you wouldn't tattle on your protector now, would you?" Axel asked reaching his hand through the barred window and flicking his wrist.

"…. Are we even allowed to smoke in here?"

"Eh, no one cares," Reno said defending his idiot brother.

"If we get in trouble you're compensating us," Hayner said leaving it at that.

"Believe me, no one cares," Zexion said not even glancing up.

"You'll have to get used to the smell. I smoke too and it's too much trouble to go outside every time," Demyx said pulling out his own pack.

Hayner opened his mouth to protest but shut it for lack of things to say. So this is what it's like to have seniority. It only made him want to work harder so he could earn enough respect to rise above it.

Was Hayner capable of earing such respect?

"Uh, I'm going to take a shower," Hayner said standing up and heading towards his room.

"Okay! Have fun! But not too much fun because we're not going anywhere and that just ain't cool," Reno said waving him off.

"R-right" Hayner said remembering that whole 'gay school' conversation. Closing the bedroom door behind him he shook his head, "I'm not gonna let it get to me. I've never had a problem with gays before! Nothing's going to change EVEN IF they vastly outnumber me!"

**~Let's take a look at how Seifer's doing, shall we?~**

"Do you think liquids are sold by fluid ounce?"

"No."

"Hm, what about these cashews?"

"Wh- they're solid!"

"But they weigh something!"

"Are you gonna buy something or not?"

"I'm thinking about it! Don't rush me!"

"Come on lady, you've been running around like an idiot asking stupid questions for fifteen minutes! Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"I bother them too much. Why do you think I'm here?"

Seifer began rubbing his eyes in frustration. Who is this chick and why him?

"Okay! I've made up my mind!"

"Yes! Just bring it to the counter!"

"I can't it's too big."

"What?"

"The shelf! I made up my mind that it shouldn't be able to hold that much weight at once. One of these days it's gonna fall."

"Get out of my store!" Seifer shouted tempted to dive over the counter and strangle the girl.

"No wait I want these vegie fries!"

"Fine! Let me ring them up!" Seifer said holding out a hand trembling in anger. She placed it straight on the counter then placed her hands behind her back, "That'll be $3.39."

"…. Say would you buy those for me?"

"OUT! NOW!"

The girl sprinted for the door, catching herself on the frame just long enough to turn around, stick her tongue out and shout, "Meanie!"

Seifer threw a flurry of pens in her direction as she continued fleeing.

The nerve of some people. Seifer went back to his previous activity: drawing imaginary pictures on the counter with his finger. At least now he had some peace. Some people just have way too much time on their hands and it always seemed like those people flocked to him.

Seifer couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. It was as if he'd forgotten something or….

"THAT BITCH STOLE SIX CANDY BARS!"

How? When? Sure as chocobos are cute ostriches that candy had been napped from right in front of him! Seifer immediately jumped over the counter and sprinted out of the building. He scanned his right, then his left. He even scanned up and down. Fuck. She'd planned it from the start. Pissing Seifer off so bad he could hardly see straight then having him kick her out in blind furry. Where did she even hide them? She was in a tank top and short shorts!

"No getting around it," Seifer mumbled to himself. He took a ten and a five out of his wallet and put them in the cash register. It was a few dollars over but he didn't need it and he didn't feel like making change anyway.

Left seething Seifer finished his shift carving a hole below the counter.

"Hey thanks a lot Seifer! I'll take over from here! Why don't you go get some lunch?" the guy running the next shift said entering the store with a big smile.

"Her ass is toast the next time I see her I fucken swear it," Seifer mumbled hopping over the counter once more.

"What?"

"I said I'll do that."

"Aw, well thanks again!" he shouted after Seifer as he march angrily out of the store.

The walk back to the dorms seemed to calm him down a bit. Just being away from that steamy hot hell would calm anyone's nerves. Be that as it may he still wasn't too thrilled to come back to an apartment full of noisy upperclassmen ranting and raving about dubstep or something.

*Gasp* "Roomie!" Demyx shouted shooting up with a big smile and open arms.

"Bite me," Seifer said not giving the boy a second glance before making a bee line for his room.

"Okay, I can kinda see what Hayner was saying now," Axel said watching the blond go.

Seifer took a couple steps back and turned towards the group, folding his arms, "What exactly was Hayner saying?"

"Oh, just that you're mean and you beat him up."

"I only give it if someone's really asking for it. And believe me, no one asks for it quite as hard as that kid."

"Aw, so you admit to being the mutated spawn of Satan and Andy Dick?" At this Zexion closed his book and placed it on his lap. It had only been three days since Seifer and Hayner had moved in but he already had a pretty good feel for their 'dos' and 'don'ts'. DON'T associate Seifer with Andy Dick.

Seifer tried to keep his composure but there was that one vain in the corner of his forehead. It seemed to be doing its best to break free of its skintacular prison.

"I know you're here fuck face! Come out and face me like a man!" Seifer shouted towards Zexion and Hayner's room.

"Even if you weren't pissed I still wouldn't listen to you!" Hayner shouted back preoccupied with his DS at the moment.

"HAYNER PEED HIS PANTS IN CHEMISTRY ONCE! HE ONLY HAD TEN MINUTES LEFT UNTIL THE BELL TOO IT WAS REALLY SAD!"

Dead Silence.

"I HAD TO GO SINCE SECOND PERIOD BUT OLETTE NEEDED ME TO CARRY ALL THAT SCULPTING CLAY FOR HER ART CLASS! YOU KNOW I COULDN'T GET OUT OF IT, YOU KNOW I HAVE THE BLADDER OF A KITTEN AND YOU KNOW I MADE IT WAY FURTHER THAN LAST TIME!" Hayner screamed marching through his door, across the room and grabbing Seifer by the collar.

"You pee your pants often?" Reno asked smirking.

"Stop giving people the wrong impression about me!" Seifer shouted slapping Hayner's hands away.

"What wrong impression? You're an ass hole! There's no getting around it!" Hayner retorted.

"He kinda has a point," Demyx said overwhelmed with pure amusement.

"SHUT UP NEW GUY!" Both Seifer and Hayner shouted.

"But I was vouching for Hayner," Demyx whimpered sinking in his seat.

"I wouldn't bother. They're in their own little world when they get like this," Zexion said amused himself.

"So they do this often?" Reno asked turning to the blue haired boy.

"On a daily basis. Yesterday they did it twice."

"Fuck you mama's boy! If you weren't so fucking stupid maybe some other school would have shown interest in you and you wouldn't be IN MY FACE RIGHT NOW!" Seifer shouted opting to cross boundaries in his frustration.

"Maybe if you weren't so mean you'd have friends that weren't afraid of you and you could GET OUT OF THIS DORM EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!" Hayner shouted right back choosing not to hold back himself.

"You're the reason I'm so pissed off!"

"You're the reason I lost so much sleep my freshmen year and failed EVERYTHING!"

"YOU'RE THE REASON MY DAD HATES ME!"

"YOUR DAD HATES YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A HARD HEADED DELINQUENT!"

"FUCK YOU!" Seifer burst tackling the smaller boy into the ground. Both of them began rolling around plunging fists full of rage into any body part they could reach.

"Alright, alright! Enough!" Axel directed at the pair as they crashed into the flimsy card table they used to eat on causing it to collapse.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Axel shouted getting in on the fight. In less than thirty seconds he had them each in a head lock, faces turning red and hands attempting to loosen his arms, "That was some mean shit you both were spitting but now you're gonna kiss and make up. Got that?"

Seifer dug his finger nails into his conqueror's arm as if to say 'no way in hell.' Hayner just hung there trying his best to breathe.

"Kiss and make up!" Axel demanded forcing his arms together until the two were rubbing foreheads, "Muwa muwa muwa muwa!"

"You should probably let them go soon. Hayner's blue," Reno said scanning the younger blond for any signs of life.

"Oh right. People breathe," Axel said letting go of the two. Both fell straight to the ground but Seifer immediately picked himself up and marched to his room. Hayner on the other hand laid there panting in defeat.

"So Seifer's dad hates him?" Demyx asked the boy as his vision began to return.

"Yep."

"And that's your fault?"

"Sure. Just like global warming and high taxes," Hayner said stumbling to his feet and returning to his own room.

"Same goes for the fact that you're a failure," Zexion said to be fair. By that time Hayner was long gone. Why say it while he's there? Zexion liked his face the way it was.

"I'm not coming down here if they really fight that much," Axel said brushing some dust off his pants and returning to his seat.

"It's usually not that bad," Zexion said unmoved by the recent events, "That's the first time I've actually seen them fist fight. Something bad must have happened to Seifer."

"Let's hope his luck gets better or we may lose one of our strikers," Reno said, "So as I was saying before dubstep is good but hardstyle will always be the king of techno."

**OKAY! No soccer terminology! Still, I might as well point out that Might Guy is from Naruto and Andy Dick is…. Annoying. I'm sure most of you are aware but just in case! So yeah! Please review and I'll get right on the next chapter! REVIEWBAWABMEHGA!**


	4. New Adventures in Sleepiness

**Hey! Long break, huh? Sorry, starting college was a bit of a chore and soccer season is pretty unforgiving here. Enough of the excuses though! Let's get excited for this next chapter! Curious about how our characters wake up in the morning? Can't get enough of that soccer practice? What about that Yuffie girl and Sora's mysterious (not really) cousin? Well by god read on!**

**Double Overtime**

"_Yeah… Yes that'd be extremely helpful to me… Two days. Has the season already started…? So you still have some time. When's good for you? Don't worry I can unpack whenever but I'm sure you don't want to be stranded at the school… The field? Alright. I'll contact you later about the paperwork. Bye."_

*Bzzzzzzzzt, bzzzzzzzzt*

Seifer attempted to inch closer to the edge of the bed where his phone lay on the floor. With these tiles the loudest alarm would always and forever be vibration on the floor. But something was wrong this morning. It was off and had the blond quite disturbed. His lungs simply wouldn't expand and there wasn't enough energy in his body to flip over. Seifer began thrashing in a panic.

"Ugh," Seifer heard as the mysterious force cringed above him. Having dealt with this situation almost every night since Demyx's arrival, Seifer calmly threw his entire body to the side sending the larger blond along with his comforter flying off of the bed and onto the cold, unforgiving floor.

"Paaaaiin!" Demyx groaned rubbing his head.

"Pain in my ass now stay on your side of the room!" Seifer said sitting up and turning off his alarm. Demyx and Seifer had clearly come from different life styles.

"Seifer, why do you hate me?" Demyx asked once he had managed to feel his way under his covers.

"Because you're an idiot," Seifer said sitting up and grabbing the clothes he set out the night before. He'd mellowed out tremendously since starting college but harsh language like this was still typical. If Seifer wasn't being mean to you it was because he didn't know or care that you exist.

Squinting at the clock across the room, Demyx groaned, "What do you have to do so early in the morning _every_ single day?"

"I work. What else?"

"Well yeah but what job starts this early?" Demyx exclaimed watching his roommate pull a blue polo over his bare chest.

"Driving a supply truck and stocking the inventory for a local grocery store," Seifer said changing his pants and grabbing his shoes.

"Wh- That is not for the school."

"No it's to pay for the school. I work all over so I won't have to worry about that shit."

"How do you find time to work that much and go to school?" Demyx asked yawning and closing his eyes.

Seifer smirked, quickly lacing his shoes and grabbing his phone and wallet, "I wake up at 4:40."

Letting his less motivated roommate get back to his precious sleep, Seifer opened the door allowing a flurry of artificial color to sweep across the room for a second. The source of the color was, not surprisingly, Hayner watching cartoons like a child. His arms and legs draped around a large pillow and his mouth hanging open slightly. As much as he dreaded the boy Seifer couldn't help but smile at this. It wasn't the first time he'd seen zombie Hayner glued to the TV. On the contrary he did this almost every night. At times he would complain of insomnia but you could tell he just didn't know how to manage his time well.

Noticing Seifer walking to the door out of the corner of his eye, the childish teen considered ignoring him but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Where the hell are you going this late?"

"Late? I'm going to work fuck face."

"What's your job? Dealing drugs?"

"No that jobs reserved for full time athletes who never work in college. I load, unload and sometimes drive supply trucks. You didn't even realize you stayed up all night watching cartoons, did you?" Seifer asked in a taunting voice.

A look of horror crossed the younger blond's face. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he glanced at the clock just hoping it broke at 4:47 the day before.

"Aw shit! I have to run with the team in like ten minutes!" Hayner groaned jumping off the couch, turning off the TV and pulling his room key out of his pocket.

"If you'd grow up these things wouldn't happen!" Seifer shouted after him as he jogged heartily to his room. Hayner simply flipped him off before disappearing into the dark cavern that was his dorm.

Seifer stared down the spot in front of the door where Hayner had just stood for a good second, hand covering his mouth as he yawned. He stepped out the door twisting the knob to make sure it'd stayed locked.

"Sounds like a long day for both of us," Seifer mumbled to himself, throwing his keys in the air and catching them.

**~*~*~****Shall we skip to afternoon practice? No? Well fuck you!**** ~*~*~**

"_Yeah, he contacted me."_

"_So are you interested in taking the job?!"_

"_I'm very interested *cut for squeals from the second party* It's not a massive cut but it's a start and I only chose to go there to see you a bit more. Works out completely."_

"_Yeah and I heard he interviewed like twelve people and they were all nut jobs. Once he sees you're calm, normal and also kinda threatening he'll hire you in an instant!"_

Hayner sat amongst a dozen and a half other boys unintentionally staring down a trash can on the other side of the field.

"Hey man, you okay? You look a little…. High," Zack asked. Hayner had been stuck that way for at least two minutes.

"Yeah I feel high but unfortunately I'm just REALLY fucken' tired," Hayner said snapping back to reality.

"Again?" Zack asked using electrical tape to hold his shin guards in place.

"Again," Hayner repeated yawning, "That's like four times since I got here."

"You were up all night watch old Nicktoons weren't you?" Sora asked popping out of nowhere

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Hayner asked surprised.

"I was doing the same thing! Only difference is I set an alarm for midnight so I could have at least five hours of sleep," the smaller boy said holding up his phone.

"Well aren't you super happy lame sugary plasma filled rain drops?" Hayner said shaking his head to the side with each word.

"What?"

"I don't know man I'm just sick of being here when I'm barely alive."

"You'll be fine though, right? Leon's not going to put up with you fucking up your shots or skimping on your runs," Zack asked looking at him with concern.

"Oh yeah I'll be fine. All of that's muscle memory now. I couldn't slow down if I tried," Hayner said confidently. There's not a whole lot that Hayner could say for sure that he was good at but soccer was a no brainer. Fighting was much the same.

"Alright children, gather round. Most of you know Yuffie here," Leon said motioning to a girl sitting amongst the pile of men. Hayner hadn't noticed her before. She seemed far too comfortable in this setting for someone her height and weight. Only Sora could possibly be smaller, "For those of you who don't, she's the goal keeper coach and a student here. Don't let her age fool you though. She's top notch. Ask our keepers."

"Speaking of which," The small girl said turning her body a full 360 degrees to examine the group, "How many keepers do we have here?"

Only one hand rose in the air: Waka's. A look of realization crossed Coach Leon's face. He forgot to look for new keepers!

"What the hell is wrong with you Squall?! One keeper?! You're failing me big time here! I mean seriously! Our season starts in a week and a half! How the shit do you think we're going to manage with Waka alone?! You know what's going to happen when the other teams find out we only have one goal keeper, right?!" Yuffie shouted popping up and getting in the man's face. She did a surprisingly good job too for being six inches shorter than him.

"Yes, I know-"

"THEY'RE GOING TO TARGET HIM! They're going kamikaze dive and break his shins to bits! PEOPLE ARE DIRTY ASS BASTARDS! YOU KNOW THAT FUCKEN' SQUALL LEONHART! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

"ALRIGHT! Calm down! We have a whole team full of talented athletes right in front of us. One of them has to be an adequate goal keeper!" Leon interjected. He couldn't have this hyper little girl in hysterics. She was too much to handle on a normal level.

"Okay, speak up! Who here wants to be a part time keeper?" Yuffie asked, nails digging into her hips.

No one made a sound. No one even dared to move or breathe. It was too risky. In soccer, mastering multiple positions in one season was mental gymnastics. Switching from field to keeper was like learning a whole other language!

"Alright, then allow me to pick the next keeper," Leon said transitioning to scan mode. He took a short, hard look at each boy, analyzing their strengths and weaknesses. You could see he'd already picked his boy but still he continued, "Axel or Reno would probably adapt best but it'd be a waste since they're both seniors and they command the attacking line. It'd be smarter to train an underclassmen of which we only have four not counting Waka."

"You're fucking kidding me," Sora mumbled getting comfortable and resting his head on his knees, "If he puts me in goal I'll be crushed."

"No, I think he wants me to do it," Hayner said focused in a little too hard on the subject.

"You?"

"I jump high and I never get knocked down. That's good for strikers but-"

"It's the foundation of goal keeping. Coach! Hayner says he can do it!" Zack shouted realizing that Hayner wasn't just talking big. It takes skill to get this far and Hayner's skill could get them out of some hot water.

"Hayner? You want to goal keep?"

"No, I don't _want _to goal keep I can just jump high and I'm really stable!"

"Alright then you will be training with Yuffie here three times a week. Thanks for stepping up. With that settled get your laps in then stretch em'." Leon said ending the discussion. It wasn't to be rude. It was a silent rule of a sort. In sports you listen to your coach and you don't argue. After all many of the players on the team were scholarship holders and you don't bite the hand that feeds you.

"Zack! Fuck! Fuck! What the fuck man?!" Hayner said grinding the heels of his hand into his eyes.

"Sorry. I forgot you were tired for a second and I want to see you be a good goalie," Zack said sticking his tongue out.

Before Hayner could rebuttal he was caught from behind by a massive head pat, "Eh-hey you gonna make the switch from taking the shot to makin' the save?"

"I guess so," Hayner tried not to groan as the group of boys began their three warm up laps at a slow, easy pace.

"Think you'll learn faster since you spent some time in the box?"

"Well yeah. It's throwing yourself in the line of fire, right?" Hayner asked. He never really thought about what goalies do. All he ever saw was the net.

Waka laughed falling back a bit to run with Tidus as per usual.

The laps and stretching were almost relaxing for Hayner but the drills were somewhat different than he'd imagined.

"You… You what?" Hayner asked hanging his head like a dead man.

"I want you to cartwheel into the center of the goal then take *goalie position. Then, I'm going to shoot this ball and you're going to catch it. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Hayner said jumping a bit to wake himself up.

"Okay go!" Yuffie shouted. Hayner couldn't remember one occasion where he willingly cartwheeled in the past so he already wasn't fond of this drill. Jumping to his feet after the dizzying act made the footwork tricky and by the time he'd rotated enough to take a shot it was already in the far pocket of the goal.

"Hey! I told you! Always make an attempt no matter what!"

"But I couldn't even see that one! And shouldn't keepers have gloves?!"

"I don't let my keepers wear gloves until they prove to me that they can catch the ball without them."

"But isn't that bad for your hands?"

"Be a man shorty! Taking a few shots with bare hands won't kill you! Now roll and earn your gloves!"

Hayner did what she said managing to jump straight to goalie position, completely ignoring the footwork. He attempted to dive for the ball but it grazed his hand tugging his entire body backwards before smashing into the net and bouncing out.

"Too bad. That was close but you should have used both hands. Also you push off the foot closest to the ball when you dive. You get more reach that way. Waka, step in the goal and show him."

It seemed unfair that someone could still look so manly while doing a cartwheel. Everything about Waka's performance was completely flawless, even catching the shot which Yuffie ripped like a champ. It pissed Hayner off. He struggled through the drill pausing every couple shots to learn mechanics. There was a method to catching the ball and popping off the ground. Even standing required some technical instruction. Suddenly, it made sense why goal keepers moved like gorillas. Still, compared to Waka Hayner looked like a small terrier flinching and skidding across the goal box.

"You know, you're really rough around the edges but you have a lot of natural skill that goalies need when trained at this level. I bet you anything you'll be making saves from the *top right of the six to the *back left by this time next month!" Yuffie said clapping her hands in satisfaction.

Hayner just panted with his back bent and hands on his knees, "Are we d-done then?"

Yuffie slapped the boy on the back, "Nope but were getting close! Last we do a shooting drill with the whole team."

"The team?! I still don't have any gloves!"

"Oh yeah! Come with me!" Yuffie said leading the boy away from the field.

Hayner stood by as Yuffie dug furiously through a medium sized bag. Finally clawing her way to the bottom she tugged with all her might pulling an unopened package from the deepest depths of oblivion.

"Here," Yuffie said tossing the parcel to the younger male, "I haven't actually played at all in college but when I see a really beautiful pair of gloves I just have to get them! These ones were seventy eight dollars too. Good price for the quality!"

Hayner pulled the soft yet hardy material from the bag. They looked like a work of art, entirely black with a red logo and red stitching. Holding them up to his hand they were just a bit longer than his fingers.

"I knew it! We're about the same size! Tell you what, you keep those and exchange you have to give me one hundred percent in everything we do. Got that?" Yuffie asked watching the boy play with his new toys.

Hayner wasn't sure what to say. He didn't like accepting things like this from people but he was really in the dark about this whole keeper thing. He knew it'd be best to take them and do as she says.

"Hey," Yuffie said tapping Hayner in the chest.

"Aw! Thank you… I-"

"No, I don't need your thank you. I was gonna say you better teach those field players a lesson. This is their first impression of you as a goalie and you don't want them treating you like a fuck up or no one will *listen to you. You got that?"

Hayner nodded his head. He could care less what the team thought. He could care less about a lot of things right now. The only thing he cared about was thirty minutes from now when he'd be free to eat a face full of gold fish and then pass the fuck out.

Meanwhile another blond happened to be driving home from class when he noticed a bunch of college boys running in almost a frantic manner in multiple hour glass shaped frenzies.

"You talk on my time and you'll owe me more! You get six *corners now but its ten next time!" Leon shouted watching the boys scramble.

Considering he was free for the rest of his day it seemed worthy enough of Seifer's time to see what exactly got someone like Hayner into a four year college on a full ride. It was no big deal; he just felt he had as much right to know as anybody. The blond turned into the stadium parking lot and walked into the stands. Sitting towards the bottom the team seemed much bigger up close than when he drove by. Most of them were very tall and had nice wide backs. They looked like the picture perfect athlete until you noticed Hayner and his little chocolate haired friend. They all finished their touches and jogged back to the coach just at the top of the goal box.

"Now, let's get a good box going. I see ANYONE fucking around and I won't hesitate to make you run! You are college athletes now and this is your job so start taking it seriously!"

"Yes coach!" Every voice rang as the jogged into position. That was another silent rule of soccer. On strong teams everyone responds when the coach talks.

"Oh? I didn't know that scrawny ass could play goal keeper," Seifer mumbled to himself resting his feet up on the bars and watching Hayner jog into the box strapping his new pair of gloves on.

"Small keepers usually have fast reactions in the long run."

Seifer turned not recognizing the voice of whomever it was who barged in on his peaceful contemplation. The perpetrator had spikey blond hair and very bright, judgmental blue eyes.

"Are you not on the team?"

"No, no one of my roommates is though. Are… You?" Seifer asked turning back to the field as the older blond sat behind him and slightly to the right.

"No, I just graduated actually. I'm hoping to get a coaching job here."

"Really? You're so young."

"Yeah, that's why it's better to accept jobs like this now. Starting at a college really boosts your resume. You drive your roommate home?"

"Na I just want to see if he's as useless as I think he is," Seifer said watching Hayner halfheartedly dive for a ball but completely miss it, "Looks like that's confirmed."

"The little goal keeper?" the newcomer asked looking him over.

"Yeah."

"Oh he's not a goal keeper. You can tell he isn't comfortable standing and he doesn't dive right. He looks like he's fast too. He's a born and raised field player. They must really need a new keeper fast if he's taking these sort of shots so soon."

Just as that was said Zack launched a shot towards the cross bar *chipping it over Hayner's head. Throwing a fist out it bounced off the surface and rocketed away like a missile being launched.

"GET THAT SHIT OUTTA HERE!" Hayner shouted thrilled to finally make a satisfying save. He switched places with Waka stepping behind the goal to receive more tips from his coach.

"He's not hopeless though. He's just way over his head, poor kid," Cloud added seeing a bit of his old self in Hayner's prideful outburst. Once you catch onto the flow learning is the easiest thing to do in soccer. It's easy to learn yet hard to master.

"That's good cuz he's not gonna make it in life if they take this scholarship away," Seifer said still watching the boy closely. He was talking to someone but they were a bit too far away for him to say who. Whoever they were Seifer had noticed them before, "He's really good at adapting though. He managed to get me good a few times back when we fought."

"Well then he'll be fine. Let's just hope he doesn't stress easily."

"UGH! They keep shooting so fucking fast and I can't close that space! I'm going to smash my head into the goal posts if one more ball zooms past my head! God! Why is it this hard?!" Hayner asked feeling so groggy and negative. The fact that he doesn't sleep any more made everything so much more miserable but Seifer walking on into the practice had his brain in overload. What the fuck gives him the right to walk in and judge him?!

"Hey just calm down. You're moving like a retarded tree, alright? And it's mostly because you don't know what you are doing but it's also caused by not taking care of yourself. You need to eat some fruit and sleep six hours. You hear me?!" Yuffie said shaking the boy.

"Got it!" Hayner said swatting her hands away. Food and sleep were just excuses. He knew he just had to work harder, he just couldn't motivate himself at the moment. He was so tired, hungry and everyone was judging his abilities as a keeper at this very moment. It was a new sort of low for Hayner but once more, he just didn't care.

So fuck it.

"Hey, that little guy has a bit of a rhythm going now," Cloud said pointing out Hayner as he deflected a fast shot to the side. Suddenly he seemed less eager and more loose. Axel delivered the next shot. It grazed the tip of Hayner's glove before smacking into the cross bar and rapidly plummeting off the goal line and out of the danger zone. It was a difficult save that wasn't left unnoticed by the more experienced players.

"Yeah there you go Hayner!" Sora shouted from behind the left goal post.

"Good save!"

"Keep it up! Don't get comfortable now!"

Hayner watched his last shot sail over the crossbar before switching with Waka once more. He felt a little better. At least he had a tad bit to show for his inexperience. He even managed to pull out a few good *reflex shots before the whole thing was over.

In the end Hayner managed to finish practice with his confidence intact. Now a cool down lap and he was free to go. As the coaches returned to their bags the team began their jog. Noticing Seifer jump the seven foot ledge between the stands and the field he could sense trouble as the bully approached Yuffie.

"You! Fucken' you owe me money for those candy bars!" Seifer shouted at the smaller girl.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Yuffie said attempting to avoid eye contact.

"Like hell you don't! You came into the student store while I was working and bugged the shit out of me then made off with half the candy on the counter! I paid for that out of my own pocket! You're paying me back!"

Hayner sprinted through his cool down lap uneasy about what he saw before him. Rounding the last corner he came to a skidding halt right in between them, which was probably wise because Seifer looked like he was about to choke a bitch.

"What are you doing to my coach?!" Hayner shouted panting semi violently.

"This pipsqueak coaches? She stole from the student store and she owes me money!"

"Well how much?" Hayner asked bending over. His body just wasn't having any of this today.

The rest of the soccer team had just finished their own lap and begun stretching before being released. Usually Leon would step forward and give them some sort of synopsis for the practice but at the moment he seemed preoccupied with yet another new face.

"About fifteen dollars."

"Well take a twenty and call it even, alright?" Hayner said stepping to his bag to pull out his wallet.

"No way man this is our business," Seifer said shooting him straight down.

"Yeah that's sweet but you don't have to step in for this," Yuffie said feeling a little guilty.

"It's not a problem. It's not my business but she is my coach and she gave me these nice ass gloves anyway. It's just a favor," Hayner said pulling a twenty out of his wallet and handing it to the taller blond.

"If… You're sure," Seifer said pocketing the money. Like Hayner it was hard for him to accept things like this but he wasn't here to make things worse. He was supposed to observe and nothing else.

"You're such a little sweetie," Yuffie squealed pulling Hayner into a big hug, "You better watch that though or people will use you here."

Before Hayner had the chance to respond Yuffie had skipped away toward Leon and his guest.

"Hey, do you know who that guy is?" Hayner asked Seifer remembering them sitting together in the stands.

"Hm? Oh yeah. That's your new coach," Seifer said as they watched Sora full body tackle the newcomer, "I think he told me his name was Cloud."

"Really? He's young…" Hayner commented watching the man talk as Sora clung to him, "So why are you here?" Hayner said recalling his distaste for the man before him.

"Thought I'd check on you. You know, see if you're as big of a loser as you were in Twilight Town," Seifer said trying his best not to make it seem like he was genuinely interested by Hayner's life.

"Oh?" Hayner asked expecting him to comment on how bad of a goal keeper he was.

"You've got some game. You play like you need sleep though."

"Yeah I'll work on that," Hayner said grabbing his water bottle and beginning to chug. What did he care if Seifer approved of his game? Hayner knew he was awesome. What else mattered?

"Before you all just up and leave let me introduce you to your new coach," Leon said gathering the troops. From the moment he stepped onto the field nobody could really help but notice him. His stern composure and cherubic looks gave him the air of a leader. You could see in his stride that the field was his each and every time he returned to it, "His name's Cloud."

"He's my cousin!" Sora exclaimed still clinging to the older man's arm. Cloud had been Sora's role model for as long as he could walk. He was the reason Sora took up Soccer when he was five. He was the first person Sora came out of the closet to. He meant a lot to him.

There were a few welcomes thrown around. Riku seemed uninterested and detached while Axel and Reno began sizing up their new coach. It took a lot to earn the roguish twin's respect. It was even harder to earn it if you were young.

"I've had experience coaching *U12 and younger in the past but this is my first college level team. I promise you that I am no joke, regardless. I work just as hard for you as you do for me," Cloud said addressing the flock of boys.

"I know I don't have to tell you that you will be treating Cloud with the same amount of respect that you treat me. It's hard to make it through the season when you have two young coaches and an upperclassmen heavy team, I know, but if you really trust Cloud and I-"

"Hey! What about me?! I'm a coach too!" Yuffie pouted.

"-And Yuffie when she tries, than we can turn this team back into the power house it became famous for a few years back," Leon emphasized, "For now, though, your free."

A few people approached the new coach. It was a very friendly team, overall, so they wasted no time attempting to suck him into their family.

"You ready to go?" Seifer asked his smaller dormmate.

"Hm? What'd you say?" Hayner asked unsure if he was hearing correctly.

"Do you want to go? I'm right here and we're going to the same room. I just thought it'd be stupid to make you walk," Seifer explained still trying to appear distant.

"It makes perfect sense if you hate someone," Hayner said with a yawn, not budging.

"I never once said I hated you," Seifer pointed out, "And besides I'm stuck with you at least until this semester is over and I'm tired of constantly fighting already."

This was beyond anything Hayner could imagine. Seifer is tired of fighting? Seifer is the king of bullies! Hayner was pretty sick of it himself but he'd never admit to it. To be honest his senior year, the one Seifer was away for, Hayner felt so stagnant. It was almost empty. Could Hayner maintain a close quarter's relationship with Seifer on good terms? All this he pondered on the way to the car. By the time he'd sat down in the passenger's seat the weight of his bad habits came crashing down on him. His Thighs tingled and felt like lead. He felt a little shaky from eating junk but above all he was just flat out tired.

"Hey don't you go to sleep!" Seifer said turning on the car. He could see his Hayner's head drop forward and his body completely relax. It never occurred to Hayner what it truly meant to be a college level athlete until that moment. Eat, sleep, train and study. That was his every day and he had to adjust accordingly or life was going to kick his ass.

"You're going to nocturnalize if you don't wait until at least eight," Seifer groaned but by that point Hayner was knocked out.

"_About this head coach guy. What's he like?"_

"_Oh you know the type. He used to play on the team but he graduated and took a job with the school. He gets along with the guys really well but it seems the more comfortable he gets the more strict the training and brutal the punishment."_

"_Well yeah, that's how coaches say they love you. By teaching discipline and uping stamina."_

"_Five AM practice sucks."_

"_I can't help you with that."_

"_So you're really going to come Cloud?"_

**Okay! Well that's done! I'll get right on the next chapter and hopefully it'll be done at least half a year sooner than this one was! Please, remember to review! I know I'm a little rusty so I want to hear what you guys like and don't like! I'm feeling some lemons in the not so distant future as well! Just sayin'….**

**Sarah's Soccer Encyclopedia:**

*goalie position- Legs shoulder width apart, standing on your toes with your knees slightly bent and hands in front of you.

*top right of the six- The furthest right corner from the top of the goal.

*back left- The furthest left corner of the goal.

*listen to you- Being a goalie is like automatically being a captain. The defense is supposed to listen to the goal keeper no matter what they say but those with less experience or confidence are usually ignored.

*corners- an alternative punishment or act of conditioning. It's not mandatory that the team stick together for this one so they are free to touch any corner they'd like as long as it's not the corner they just came from. Do not confuse the punishment with an actual corner kick.

*chipping- Instead of striking the ball you slide your foot underneath it and essentially throw it.

*reflex shots- Saves that involve rapid thought processing, speed and flexibility.

*U12- Twelve and under age grouping.


End file.
